


Out of Some Instant of Mystery

by lowbudgetcyborg



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowbudgetcyborg/pseuds/lowbudgetcyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just for the record – I have no idea which of the two of them bore Lifur. “</p><p>--Thorinsmut, in the notes to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/856552">A Ladle and Some Stew - Side stories</a> regarding Bifur and his original character wife, Lari. </p><p>I have no idea either, but here are two possibilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lari

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Ladle and some Stew - Side stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/856552) by [Thorinsmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut). 



> Thank you to Thorinsmut for letting me play with your OC! 
> 
> Title from “Our Andromeda” by Brenda Shaughnessy.

As much as Lari was looking forward to being a parent she didn't like being pregnant. Before, a wrong step with her bad leg and a fall might mean a bruise or a scrape and a little embarrassment. Now, it could mean harm to the baby, and she was almost big enough that getting up on her own after a fall would be a significant challenge. She knew, though, that even the fiercest warrior needed shield-mates, no one went into a mine alone, and there was no shame or weakness in needing help. She took a deep, centering breath and asked Bombur to come with her to the market.


	2. Bifur

Based on what he'd heard from other bearers Bifur was expecting pregnancy to be a necessary nuisance, not something he would enjoy for it's own sake. His body hadn't felt less in his control since he was in his thirties, but he found the changes within himself to be fascinating. Lari had many times roused him from bemused contemplation of his changing center of gravity, or why he was craving pickled carrots, or similar. Each time she would smile and press her forehead to his. Her lovely, fluffy hair would brush the sides of his face, and he would wonder if other bearers felt like this and just didn't have the words to say.


End file.
